Pokemon Trainer Ethan vs. Davis and Veemon
Pokemon Trainer Ethan vs. Davis and Veemon is a What-if episode of Death Battle Description Pokemon vs Digimon!The two heroes of the second generations face off in an epic clash of fire, thunder, water, grass and dragons with their partners in a battle of epic clashes!!! Interlude (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: Pokemon VS Digimon, rivals since the dawn of both franchises. Both've had some great manga, games and anime... But. In a Death Battle, who will prevail? Lion: Back in 1998 we got Pokemon Gold and Silver, where Ethan, the Champion of Johto played the hero. Blade: And afterwards, Digimon struck back in 2000 with Digimon Adventure 2, where Davis and his pal Veemon took our hearts as hero. Lion: He's The Blade and I'm Red Lion... Blade: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Battle to the Death. Ethan VS Davis DEATH BATTLE! Season 2 Finale Ethan (Cue Johto Route 30) Blade: After the original journeys of Red, many fans wanted a sequel to the well-loved franchise, Pokémon. And after 2 years of wait... Nintendo and Game Freak delivered with Gold and Silver. Lion: These were so good, they surpassed the OG by a STORM! Im not joking! Blade: And the hero's name was Ethan, a 13 year boy aspiring to be the very best like no one ever was. To catch them was his real test, to train them was his cause. He has many incarnations, and as he travelled along the way, these incarnations picked 2 different starters. Starting with the games, artwork and the manuals show him with the Big Jaw Pokémon Feraligatr. Feraligatr (Cue Battle! Rival:- Johto) Lion: Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Evolution of both Totodile AND Croconaw. Feraligatr evolves from Croconaw at level 30, who evolves from Totodile at level 18. Blade: As we were saying, Feraligatr's got no given moveset, so let's stick with the basics, a natural set. Starting off we have Leer, a move which lowers his opponent's stats. Rage builds everytime Feraligatr gets hit with a move. Lion: Feraligatr knows Scratch, and a stronger variant called Slash, which lands critical hits more often. Blade: Water Gun does damage, and the stronger variant, Hydro Pump, does much, much more. Lion: With Bite, Feraligatr can make foes flinch, and with Ice Fang, he can not only do more damage, but also FREEZE his opponents! Crunch lowers defense, while stronger than the other two. Agility boosts his speed by a double. Blade: Chip Away ignores his opponents' Defense boosts, and Superpower straight up breaks the game. With all that, let's cover HMs, because Ethan NEEDED some way of Surfing. Surf being... his main... equivalent to Water Gun... Just stronger. Lion: Waterfall has, you guessed it, the ability to create Waterfalls and flinch his opponents. Blade: Strong and durable, Feraligatr will always get the job done. He can resist Fire, Water, Steel, and Ice. While he's weak against Electric and Grass-based damage, Feraligatr will always get the job done. (Feraligatr's Cry) Togekiss (Cue Violet City Theme) Lion: Just when you thought your second partner wouldn't be a thing, BAM! Elm's Aids show up-''' *Gunshot* '''Lion: And dump an egg on Ethan's hands! Blade: Gold hatched this egg, and thus was born Togepi, his Flying/Fairy type with a love for delinquency. Togepi, by happiness, evolved into Togetic, and then Togekiss, who's surprisingly similar to his trainer. Lion: Togekiss knows Double-Edge, a move which literally smashes into the opponent, even weakening Togekiss. Metronome lets him use any move he wants, ranging from Splash to Explosion. Blade: Both Growl and Charm weaken his opponents, and Fly lets Togekiss Fly... Lion: Double-Edge from Togekiss was literally able to harm motherfucking Arceus, the God of all Pokémon! Blade: Togekiss, being a Fairy, can resist anything Dragon-Type with full-on immunity, as well as Ground-based. He can also resist anything Bug-based, Grass-based, Fighting-based, or Dark-based. Togekiss has weaknesses to Electric, Poison, Steel, Ice and Rock-based attack, practically making him a glass cannon. His ability is Hustle, which trades accuracy for power. Togekiss' easily one of Ethan's best. (Togekiss' Cry) Ampharos (Cue Lake of Rage) Lion: Right before the Flying Gym in Violet City, you need something to electrocute them birds. Blade: And for Ethan, that was the Beacon Pokémon, Ampharos. And like before, Ampharos appeared in artwork only so far, and is yet to make an appearance somewhere in game or Adventures. We'll start off with Zap Cannon, a move, while low accuracy, deals extreme damage and always stuns the opponent, Paralyzing them. Ion Deluge turns all Normal moves Electric type. Lion: Magnetic Flux's useless, and Thunder Wave stuns foes. Dragon Pulse deals Dragon-Type damage. Fire Punch can burn his opponents, lowering their attack, and Tackle does normal damage. Blade: Growl lowers stats, Thundershock can sometimes Paralyze opponents, Cotton Spore can slow them down for an attack, and Charge powers up Electric moves. Take Down deals damage, even to Ampharos, and Electro Ball deals damage based off of how much faster Ampharos' than the foe. Lion: Confuse Ray can confuse his foes, dealing damage to themselves, and Thunder Punch can also Paralyze. Power Gem does Rock-type damage, and Discharge...also paralyzes. Blade: Ampharos has Cotton Guard, which multiplies his Defense about 2.5 times, and Signal Beam to Confuse his opponents. He knows the move Light Screen to double Special Defense and Thunder, which can also Paralyze. Ampharos' weak to only Ground, and resists Flying, Steel and Electric. Ampharos' stats alone can fuck with foes. Ampharos' Cry Espeon (Cue Battle! Johto Leader) Lion: When old Billy Joe gives Ethan an Eevee, what does he evolve it into? Blade: Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Lion: Trust me, Espeon may look frail, but boy can he mess with his foes! Starting off we have Swift, which can never miss! Psychic lowers his foes' Special Defense, and Psybeam controls his foes with confusion! Blade: Espeon knows Sand-Attack, which lowers his foes' accuracy, and Confusion has the same effect as Psybeam. Psych Up copies his foes' stat changes. Lion: Quick Attack always goes first, and Future Sight attacks... later. Last Resort can only be used after all his other moves have been used, and Power Swap switches power with the opponent! Espeon's weak to Dark and Ghost-based attacks, as well as Bugs, but resists Psychic and Fighting! Espeon's powerful! Espeon's Cry Tyranitar (Cue Red Battle Theme) Blade: Tell me Lion, have you ever heard of Godzilla? Lion: Of goddamn course I have! It's that giant kaiju that goes around Japan killing things! Blade: Then you should know about Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Lion: Yup! Hatched fresh from an egg! Or Mt. Silver... Whatever, this thing literally RAILED Red's Pikachu! With Earthquake, a move which literally creates a quake! Blade: Thunder Fang, Ice Fang and Fire Fang all have the same effect, including burns, paralysis and freezing. Lion: Bite can cause his opponents to flinch, and Sand Stream whips up a sandstorm, which Tyranitar can resurrect anytime! Blade: Leer and Screech lower his opponent's Defenses, and Crunch does damage too. Chip Away ignores Defense boosts, and Rock Slide sometimes makes them flinch. Tyranitar can also use Scary Face, slowing his opponents. Using Thrash, he can go on a rage that, as his Pokédex entries say, can destroy sheer MOUNTAINS. Lion: Mountains, bro! Aside from that, Payback basically does double damage when the opponent goes first, and Dark Pulse makes his opponents flinch! Blade: Stone Edge often lands Critical Hits, and Giga Impact and Hyper Beam do so much damage, the opponent gets beat, and Tyranitar himself needs to recharge. Tyranitar is weak to 7 different types, including Steel, Bug, Fighting, Grass, Water, Ground and Fairy. He resists Normal, Fire, Ghost, Dark, Flying and is immune to Psychic. Tyranitar's Cry. Typhlosion (Cue Johto Wild Battle Theme) Lion: Now if you've ever read the manga, you should know of Ethan, or in this case Gold's OTHER canon starter, Typhlosion. Blade: Picking up Typhlosion, Ethan started a different journey overall, and, we'll be giving him his confirmed moveset. Ember burns foes, and so does Flame Wheel. Lion: Tackle does damage, and Smokescreen lowers accuracy. And then there's Blast Burn, which causes Typhlosion to recharge. Being a badass, Typhlosion ALSO harmed Arceus, and while weak to Water, Rock and Ground, wipes the floor with Steel, Fairy, Fire, Ice and Grass. Typhlosion's a goddamn beast! Typhlosion's Cry Ethan (Cue Johto Trainer Theme) Blade: Ethan carries a long poolstick, with which he can shoot anything anywhere. He even survived being lost in the space-time fabric before getting out! Lion: Ethan became Johto Champion, beat Red, and even held off Arceus! He's 4'11", and enjoys radio program. He's a pretty fast-paced dude, but ends up being brash, ignorant, indecisive, and isn't exactly a genius. But no matter what, Ethan's the Champion of Johto, and with good reason. Don't mess with this 13-year boy unless you want an ass-whoopin'. Ethan challenges Lance. Davis and Veemon (Cue Beat Hit!) Blade: In 2002, a boy named Davis was stalking his crush, when little did he know what went down afterwards. He was entrusted with a Digivice, and a Digimon partner named Veemon, a cheerful little dragon who- Lion: VEE HEADBUTTS EVERYTHING!!! Blade: Err... Right, but in this state Veemon could never do much to bigger and better foes such as Monochromon, a giant triceratops Digimon that terrorized the gang in the first episode. Lion: It was this when Davis' courage kicked in, letting Veemon Digivolve with the Digi-Egg of err... Courage, accessing the form of Flamedramon. Flamedramon (Cue DNA Evolution Theme) Blade: Flamedramon's Veemon's first Digivolved form, and can use Fire to his will. He can surround himself in an aura of fire, shoot blasts from his arms, and pummel his opponents with Fire. Lion: Who doesn't like Flamethrower arms?!!! Besides that, Flamedramon can compete with Champion Digimon such as Monochromon, and in Digimon the Movie, he kept up with the Ultimate Level Antylamon! Blade: But Flamedramon isn't Veemon's only Digi-Armor energize. Raidramon (Cue Digimon Run-Around) Blade: With the Digi-Egg of Friendship, Veemon can Digivolve into Raidramon, a lightning-using Digimon with great speed and Friendship. Lion: Raidramon can launch bolts lightning from his horns, and move faster than the rest of Veemon's forms. He can create small electric surges, and while meant for transport mostly, he can be a powerhouse when he enjoys. But when they beat the Digimon Emperor Ken, lifting the curse on Digivolution, Veemon was able to access his natural Champion Form, ExVeemon. ExVeemon (Cue Brave Heart) Blade: Unlike the Armor Digivolutions, who are weaker than Champion Level Digimon, ExVeemon's a Champion Level Digimon, making him much stronger than the others. His main attack, V-Laser, launches a laser beam from his chest to damage the foe. Lion: He can also fly in this form with his wings, and did in quite a few opponents. He's been able to take down Monochromon, Black MetalGreymon, and went to to toe with Antylamon, an Ultimate Level Digimon. He's strong, and has a huge bond with Davis. This led them to eventually become noodle-sellers all over the world. Huh. Blade: Davis and Veemon maybe powerful, but Veemon practically follows Davis. Davis' a brash kid, with many issues, and if he gets into trouble, Veemon'll run in to save him, giving him an opportunity to get struck dead. Additionally the form Magnamon can't be accessed outside of life-threatening situations, and wont be included in this battle. Regardless, these two have a fiery passion, and they can take down anything as a team. Veemon Digivolves into ExVeemon. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: It's time for a season finale DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Johto Route 47) Peaceful Pidgey echoed around the canyon, jumping in the caves of Route 42's Mount Mortar. A boy was sitting alone at the back of said Mountain, named Davis Motomiya, a boy who was among the former Digi-Destined. He sat alone, waving his legs in beat to the crash of a nearby waterfall, when something sent water flying all over his face. Davis: HEY! What's the big idea, buster?!!! A boy in gold and black shorts climbed onto the rim of a nearby cliff, before facing Davis. An anime sweatdrop appeared on his head. Ethan: Well geez, maybe you shouldn't've been in the way! Davis: You what?!!! Ethan: Listen, if you wanna battle, I'll make this quick, otherwise screw off! Davis clenched his fist. He was getting more and more pissed at this kid every minute. Looking over the boy's shoulder, he spotted a tall yellow sheep-giraffe beast. Davis knew what to do. He pulled out a Digivice, before speaking into it. Davis: Veemon?! Are you there?! Veemon: Davish! Im here! Davis: I need you, and fast! There's a kid on this mountain who thinks he stands a chance against us. Hah! Veemon: I'm coming. Once I'm done I gotta go back anyway. Veemon was already beside Davis, his fists ready to rumble. He turned to Davis and nodded. FIGHT! (Cue Battle! Team Rocket) Veemon ran forward. Ethan looked at Amoharos and nodded. Ampharos stepped forward. Veemon: Vee Headbutt! The attack bounced off Ampharos, who rubbed his belly playfully. Ethan: Cotton Guard! Ampharos created a fluffy wall of fur around himself. Ethan snapped his fingers, and Ampharos electrocuted Veemon. Veemon tried to move, but could only shake both legs. Davis: Wha- Ethan: Paralysis, genius. Ampharos opened his mouth, before blasting a Dragon Pulse at Veemon. He fell back, as Ampharos proceeded to use Confuse Ray when Ethan snapped his fingers. Veemon got up, huffing. Davis understood what to do. (Cue Digivolution Theme) Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon, the Fire- Before he could utter his slogan, Ampharos launched a small electric blast at him. (Cue Hyrule Field Theme) Ethan let out a snort. Flamedramon's size didn't intimidate him one bit. Ethan: What, a tiny fire lizard? Come on, I've faced many fire lizards. Ampharos charged up the gem on his head, with Move Selected sounds from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver playing in the background. Ampharos launched a Signal Beam, but Flamedramon jumped, before raising both arms. Flamedramon: Flame Shield! Surrounded in a fiery aura, Flamedramon launched two great fireballs at Ampharos. He then landed, running circles around the Beacon Pokémon, launching fire shots at him, overcoming him. Ampharos stumbled backwards, before launching another Dragon Pulse. Flamedramon's barrage ended, and he reverted to Veemon. (Cue Battle! Kanto Gym Leader!) Veemon grunted, letting Davis know it was time to shift gears. Davis nodded, pulling out the second Digi-Egg. Veemon, Armor Digivolve to... Raidramon, the storm of Friendship! Raidramon pawed the ground, as Ampharos nodded. Ethan smirked. Ethan: Signal Beam! Raidramon dodged the attack, running along the edges and launching electric boomerangs at Ampharos. Ampharos slowly grew more and more exhausted, but landed a Cotton Spore on Raidramon. Raidramon suddenly slowed down, allowing Ampharos to get in a couple Dragon Pulses. Raidramon got back, as Ampharos charged up another Dragon Pulse. Raidramon jumped, diving at Ampharos. The result was that Ampharos electrocuted Raidramon, who was on the ground as Veemon, while Ampharos dropped down from the attack. Veemon stood, but dropped due to paralysis. Ethan: Ampharos! ''' He put Ampharos back in his ball, before concentrating. '''Ethan: Humph. He tossed forward a ball, smirking. Typhlosion burst from the ball, letting out an explosive roar. He faced Veemon, who nodded at Davis. (Cue Battle! Champion:- Johto:- Pokémon Black 2 and White 2) Typhlosion roared, his back erupting. Flames showered the cliff, as Veemon ran at Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel to knock Veemon into the stream of water. He roared, stomping around the field before showering embers all over. The embers rained across the cliff, as Davis looked down. Veemon wasn't showing. Davis: VEEMON! (Cue Mashup! Charizard VS Greymon DEATH BATTLE!) ExVeemon burst out fron the lake, giving his partner a nod. Landing on the ground, ExVeemon bared his chest. ExVeemon: Ex... Typhlosion breathed a wave of fire at ExVeemon, who was merely singed. ExVeemon: Laser! The attack absolutely obliterated Typhlosion, who collapsed to the ground without a second's hesitation. Ethan: Go! Tyranitar! Tyranitar burst forth from his ball, roaring. Staring ExVeemon in the eye, he stomped the ground. ExVeemon took to the air, knowing Tyranitar to be too risky to battle melee. Ethan: Nice knowing ya! Tyranitar roared, thrashing his tail above. ExVeemon was caught for surprise, being sent flying backwards into a canyon wall. Tyranitar opened his mouth, launching a colossal Hyper Beam. ExVeemon flew out from the blast, running at Tyranitar, who made the earth shake under his feet. ExVeemon flew out from range, before slashing forward a small typhoon. Tyranitar was harmed, but not quite dead yet. Letting out a fierce roar, Tyranitar launched a Hyper Beam, but ExVeemon wasn't quite harmed. Ethan: No way! Davis: Guess who's screwed?!!! ExVeemon fisted Tyranitar so hard the armor Pokémon stumbled backwards, roaring. ExVeemon then flew up to him, delivering a hard fist to his chest. Tyranitar stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Ethan grunted, putting Tyranitar back in his ball. ExVeemon flew up to Davis, brofisting him. Davis: Another one down! Ethan (Thoughts): There's gotta be a way to take Sir Bigshot down before he beats us. He threw forward a ball, and Espeon burst out. Ethan: Espeon, we gotta handle this. Use Power Swap! Espeon quickly swapped his power with ExVeemon, before purring softly. ExVeemon grunted, flying up to Espeon and delivering a slash to his face. Espeon wasn't really harmed. Ethan: Heh. Power Swap exchanges your opponent's power for yours. Espeon, Covet. Espeon struck at ExVeemon, launching him backwards. He then launched a Psychic Blast right at ExVeemon, who flew back. Growling, ExVeemon stood, brushing his shoulders. Davis: Don't let in, ExVeemon! ExVeemon: Right! Flying up, ExVeemon charged up another V Laser. The immense Special Attack from Espeon utterly destroyed the Psychic Pokémon, causing Ethan to sweatdrop. Ethan: This... Isn't good. He pulled out a Pokéball, tossing it forward. Togekiss burst forth. Togekiss growled, as ExVeemon ran at him. Togekiss started waggling a finger, and a giant burst of fire erupted below ExVeemon's feet. Blast Burn knocked down the dragon, and Togekiss used Double-Edge, taking damage on his own. ExVeemon wiped his face, before fisting Togekiss twice. He flew into the air, launching another V-Laser at him. Togekiss was unharmed, and used Double-Edge, fainting. ExVeemon was exhausted. Ethan smirked, pulling out his trump card. (Cue Let's Kick it Up) Davis: Not so fast! He ran up to Ethan, slugging him. The ball burst open, and Feraligatr looked confused, before being choke-grabbed by ExVeemon, who flew into the air holding him. Ethan kicked Davis in the balls, pulling out his poolstick. LET'S KICK IT UP! Ethan elbowed Davis in the stomach, before bashing him with the poolstick. A counter came from Davis, before Ethan bashed him more. The Digivice fell over, shattering. AND SHOW THEM ALL THE THINGS! ExVeemon started glitching, and Feraligatr squirted his face with Water Gun. THAT WE CAN DO! ExVeemon snarled, before tightening his clasp. LET'S KICK IT UP! Ethan bashed Davis once more, but ExVeemon spotted him. He bashed Feraligatr into the ground, before swooping in. Davis was arm-broken. ExVeemon grabbed the poolstick, but De-Digivolved just then. (Cue VS Red:- Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver) Feraligatr stepped up to Veemon. He grabbed the Dragon Digimon, throwing him into Davis. Feraligatr then opened his mouth, launching a giant wave known as Surf. Davis was engulfed in the wave, as Feraligatr jumped on, grabbing Veemon's unconscious form. He Slashed the body, before eating the head with Crunch. Data exploded off, as Davis was lost in the wave. A muffled "No... Veemon..." came from the wave, before nothing was left of the wave but Davis' famous goggles. Ethan sighed, tired. This was his toughest battle. Feraligatr ran off, Ethan leading them to a Pokémon Center. Ethan: Well... That was pretty fun. KO! Conclusion (Cue I Entered The Hall of Fame!) Blade: Welp. GG. Blade: Anyway, Davis was leagues above Ethan, just by being a Digimon Tamer, since Digimon're tended to be superior. Lion: But Davis' Veemon wasn't really... that tough. The armor Digivolutions are on par with the Champion levels per se. They're around the same levels as a fully evolved Pokémon. And this was 6 against 1... Totally fair. Blade: Starting with Ampharos, Ethan had a good set up going. Lowering stats, being defensive, Amoharos already held a big advantage. Within the time Veemon Digivolved, Ampharos would've easily messed up his stats. Dragon Pulse was the exact counter needed for Veemon then, considering all Veemon's forms are a dragon Digimon. That wasnt all. Lion: ExVeemon's a Champion Level, putting him above Ethan's team, but, just as before, this WAS 6 against 1, and within the time ExVeemon beat most of Ethan's team, he'd revert to something we forgot to mention in our analysis:- DemiVeemon. Blade: The more and more damage ExVeemon took, getting weaker, that would be a battle against a legendary for Ethan, who took down plenty legendaries. And this time, Davis attacking Ethan would backfire. In the manga, trainers often battle, and Ethan's poolstick made matters a pain in the neck for Davis and Veemon. Overall... Lion: "But Blade! What about Magnamon?!!!" Blade: Magnamon shows up during life-threatening situations. When Davis WAS in a life-threatening situation, it was too late. There wasn't anything dangerous about a boy his age, and within the time tables would turn, Ethan would be down to his last Pokémon, and Davis would try to control the flow of battle. Lion: Looks like Davis got silver in this battle. Blade: The winner is, Ethan. Ethan Wins!.png|Awesome's Gold Winner.png|UTF's Ethan wins! 2.png|Epic's Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016